Spoon of Your Own Medicine
by Cedric Amos Diggory
Summary: Sirius thinks he can have anyone he wants, even the hot new guy from the US. James is stupid (or maybe smart) enough to bet against him and Remus hopes he doesn’t get caught in the crossfire. Sirius just bit off more than he can chew.


Zerachiel stared out the window at the unorganized crowd outside the train. He let the music bleeding from his earbuds flood through him and drown away the long list of worries that had been weighing down on him.

"_Would you love me less?_

_If you knew the places that I've been?_

_If you knew the damage that I did?_

_Would you love me less?_

_ No, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no__"_

He would miss this. His phone wouldn't work at Hogwarts and his seemingly endless music repertoire would be reduced to the songs he could remember well enough to sing. He'd just have to soak up as much of his music as he could on the train. He continued to stare out the window as the train rode away and chuckled a bit when his rat Xyler looked around in alarm at the feeling of movement. Zerachiel raised an eyebrow when Xyler turned towards the door, sniffing, and kept it raised as a group of boys burst into his compartment. The one with messy hair and glasses at the front of the group started speaking and Zera rolled his eyes at the need to remove his earbuds.

"-if we could sit here since the rest of the train is filled."

"Sure."

All boys seemed surprised at his unfamiliar accent but settled down without much of a fuss. Zera's earbuds remained off due to his curiosity of the newcomers. They seemed to be a tight knit group of friends, despite some of their obviously clashing personalities. The one next to him had sat down quietly and opened a book almost immediately after sending a polite nod Zera's way. One sat on the floor and the other two pushed and shoved for the window seat, completely unashamed despite the fact that they were intruding on someone else's privacy. They compensated their obnoxious behavior, however, with their disregard for meaningless pleasantries (which Zera found annoying) as they immediately attempted to include him into their conversation.

"So, what's the deal with you mate? New student from a far away land-" the first one started.

"Or a far away loony-bin for all we know. Maybe they kicked him out for being too... loony."

"Yes, or maybe you've been spending the last three years as a male stripper- you certainly have the body for it-"

Zera laughed at the last part and smirked when the boy that had suggested it (a handsome raven-haired little thing) was casually knocked upside the head by his friend who hadn't even looked up from his book to do so.

"Remus, my hair!" he whined.

"It'd do you two well to not give the Hogwarts rumor mill any more fuel than it already has. God forbid one of the fourth years hears you, the poor lad'll be widely believed to be a private escort by this time tomorrow." the other chastised as he looked over the pages of his book.

Zerachiel didn't know whether to laugh or to be concerned at the level of gullibility the students at his new school apparently possessed.

"Oh you exaggerate, Remus it would only take them the rest of the train ride. Do you have such little faith in our dear classmates?"

Zerachiel shook his head. This was going to be a long year as far as he could tell. Especially if what the boys said about the school was true. He didn't like rumors, simply because they had the potential to be emotionally draining and were almost as harmful as they were annoying.

"Whats your name anyway?"

Zera jumped at the sound of the boy sitting on the floor who hadn't spoken before. He studied his rat like features and decided maybe not everyone at this school would be as hot as the first three had led him to believe.

"I'm Zerachiel, and you are?"

"That's Peter," the one with the long hair explained " the violent bookworm is Remus, James is the one with glasses, and I'm Sirius."

Zera acknowledged each one as Sirius introduced them with a nod until Sirius got to himself. That was the first time Zera looked at him properly and he couldn't say he wasn't pleased with what he saw. Sirius was very aesthetically pleasing, real easy on the eye. His eyes were soft and mischievous and contrasted nicely with his sharp bone structure. His lips looked soft, almost... silky.

"Nice to meet you all." he said, not really taking his eyes off Sirius. Said boy failed at containing his urge to squirm under Zerachiel's gaze. His eyes were dark and intense (despite his laid back posture) and he stared like a snake would at a snake charmer although the sunlight made the brown of his pupils look not unlike a pool of honey. Although this made his gaze seem less intimidating the intensity behind it never faltered.

"Anyway," Zera started as he broke eye contact "I have a playlist to listen to before we get to school so if you would excuse me, I'm gonna go ahead and do that now."

He put in his earbuds and layed back even further into his seat, seemingly unbothered by the way Sirius' eyes followed him. He slung one arm over his eyes and crossed the other backwards behind his head to use as a pillow. Sirius imagined if he was caught in this position by anyone else he would become highly saught after (that is if Sirius didn't snatch him up before anyone else) for it seemed Sirius' comparison of his physique and that of a male stripper had not been too far off.

"So he's hot."He said once satisfied that Zera could not hear over the music Sirius turnded to his friends.

A symphony of groans immediately went through the group. Sirius was famous for his attitude towards his... _conquests _if and when he got bored of them (usually after a week or so of '_fun')._

"Sirius," Remus started "no."

Sirius pouted.

"_No. _I don't think he'd be the type to fall for it anyway."

Sirius huffed. Moony always had a way to disprove of what Sirius wanted to do. Who said that this guy wouldn't 'fall for it'? He was Sirius Black, he could mak anyone 'fall for it'!

"I'll bet I can make him be with me by Christmas break!"

James froze with his chocolate frog half way to his mouth and smirked at Sirius. Remus shook his head.

"James, _no_!"

"Ten galleons says you can't!"

Remus sighed heavily and rubbed furiously at his temples. He didn't know why he bothered to try and stop them anymore. It hadn't ever worked in the six previous years that they'd known each other and there was no reason for it to work now. Besides, if they wanted to dig their own graves by doing this who was he to stop them? And playing with someone's feelings wasn't exactly something Sirius (or James) had been bothered by before.

"One of these days you're going to get a spoonful of your own medicine and I won't be there to stop it."

When he saw the look of confusion on Sirius' face he sighed and went back to his book. He already hada feeling that this would not end well for his friend. He didn't know if he was wrong to feel more relief than fear for Sirius' peace of mind.


End file.
